Jibanyan (Original, Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Jibanyan= |-|Baddinyan= |-|Shogunyan= |-|Buchinyan= Summary Jibanyan 'is the Mascot of the Japanese RPG Series, '''Yo-Kai Watch '''as the main character's companion. He also stars in the '''Yo-kai Watch Anime/Manga '''and the '''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside '''Movie and Anime. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B '| At least '''8-B '| 7-B''' | 7-B Name: 'Jibanyan '''Origin: Yo-Kai Watch ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Yokai, Charming Tribe, Fire Attribute Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Explosion Manipulation, Toon Force, Weapon Mastery, Mental Possession, Attack Powers Aura, Flight '''(Via Jet Hat), Transformation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Emotional Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation ' 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level ( Can punch with paws powered by Jumbo-Jet Engines similar to G E90-115B Engines .) | At least Small Building Level (Superior to Jibanyan.) | 'City Level '(On the ranks of '''Kyubi.) | City Level '(Defeated 'Dame Dedtime .) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Fought 'Signibble , who can summon lightning.)' '''and '''High Hypersonic Travel/Flight Speed '(With Jet Cap, which scales in speed to Robonyan F, who flew into dead space within seconds .) | Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to Jibanyan) | '''Relativistic '(On the ranks of '''Kyubi .) | Relativistic '(On par with 'Darknyan ', who dodged attacks from 'Dame Demona '.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class |'Small Building Class '| City Class '''| '''City Class Durability: City Level '(Survived hits from 'Gargaros '.) | '''City Level '| 'City Level '| '''City Level Stamina: Very High '(Takes on foes who clearly outclass him.) 'Range: Standard Melee 'to '''Extended Melee '| 'Planetary '''as Baddinyan (Roughraff, who is apart of Baddinyan, can inspirit children around the world.) | '''Tens of Meters '''as Buchinyan (His Flurry of Fury was big enough to match the height of a Large Building Sized Foe.) '''Standard Equipment: '''Paper Fan, a pocket full of Chocobars, Jet Hat and a Blaster 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Knows knowledge of Yo-kai beyond Whisper.) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to Water Yo-kai, Quick to run from a fight '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Paws of Fury: '''Jibanyan unleashes rapid-fire punches on an opponent, having enough range to hit multiple opponents *'Meow Meow Blaster: A Blaster that can fire laser beams and can attack foes from long distance *'Nyext: '''Jibanyan tells a joke that creates an explosion around him *'Victory: '''Jibanyan fires a beam shaped as a V created by a legendary joke '''As Baddinyan: *'Nyice to Beatcha!: '''Baddinyan summons a wave of evil that confuses and damages opponents *'Deliquency:' Change a foes judgement to rebel and attack their own allies '''As Buchinyan:' *'Flurry of Furry: '''An Upgraded Version of Jibanyan's Paws of Fury *'All Shook Up: Confuses the opponent to the point where they can't decide what to do, making them attack their own teammates '''As Shogunyan: *'Bonito Blade: '''Shogunyan slices and dices foes to bits with swift strikes of his sword *'Heart of a Warrior: '''Boosts an allies strength by giving them the heart of a true warrior '''Key: '''Jibanyan | Baddinyan | Shogunyan | Buchinyan Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:RainbowDashSwagger